No Not Now
by Veriantor
Summary: It has been five years after Shukaku has been removed from Gaara. Life is going well until she come back. Sequel to the story Not Yet
1. Sorry Gaara

**A/N** _I don't ownany of the people from Naruto but I do own Hotaru. _

**

* * *

**

It has been five years since the Shukaku spirit has been removed from Gaara. He is now use to sleeping every night, but once in a while he can't sleep at night that all right with him. He has a girlfriend now. They have been dating for three years now. They both love each other very much. Life is good for Gaara. He is still the Kazekage of Suna.

Early in the morning Gaara is just waking up. He gets out of bed and stretches. "That was a good night I slept well," said Gaara as he walks into the bathroom. He has a bathroom in his bedroom so he doesn't have to worry about anyone else coming in so he can take his time. He takes a shower and combs his hair, puts his cloths on and walks out of the bathroom. "Hi Gaara!" yelled Temari. Gaara jumps. "WTF Temari?" he yells. Temari laughs. "How many times do I have to tell you not walk in my room?" "At least I didn't walk in when you were getting dress like last time." Gaara roles his eyes. Ever since Temari walk in on his getting dress Gaara would always get dress in his bathroom. "What do you want?" asks Gaara. "I here to tell you that today's meeting will be at 1:00pm instead of noon," said Temari. "Any reason why?" asks Gaara as he yawns. "None that I know of," shrugged Temari. Gaara grabs his Kazekage hat and puts it on. "Well whatever doesn't bother me," he said. "I'll be in the office." "OK," said Temari.

Gaara was glade that the meeting was at one, because now he can have lunch with his girlfriend. "Wait a minute she isn't back from her mission yet," said Gaara. He walks in to his office and sits in the chair behind the desk. "Time to get to work," said Gaara. One good this about staying up all night was that he could do his paperwork at night and do whatever he wanted in the day, but now he sleeps at night so he has to do his paperwork in the day. That fine with Gaara. As long as it gets done he didn't care. It keeps the council happy.

It is now noon and Gaara was eating his lunch. He hears humming. Where is it coming from? He looks around the room nothing was there. He looks out the window. Nothing. "Odd." Gaara thinks to himself. Gaara gets up and walks to the door and presses his ear to it. "Maybe it's coming from the other side of the door." Thinks Gaara. He hears nothing. So he opens the door. Nothing he looks to the left then the right nothing could be seen. "Odd." Says Gaara. He closes the door and turns around. There sitting on his desk was a person. She had a white kimono with lavender flowers design on the top and bottom. She has lavender eyes with no pupils and long strait light brown hair that goes down to her knees. She was smiling and looks at Gaara. "She looks familiar," thinks Gaara. Then it hit him. "Hotaru!" he yelled. "You remember me," she said. Gaara smiles and walks up to her. "It as been a long time," he said. "Five years," giggled Hotaru.

Gaara smiles leave as soon as he remembers where he last seen Hotaru. "Why are you here?" he asks. Hotaru's smile leaves and she looks down like she was sad. "I hate it when I have to do this," she said. Gaara blinks. "What do you mean?" he asks. Hotaru looks to the right then back at Gaara. "Sorry Gaara." "Why are you sorry?" Gaara looks up at the clock 1:00pm. "I have to go," said Gaara. Hotaru nodes. "I know that is why I am here." Gaara looks at her confused. "It is time," said Hotaru. "I know the meeting starts now," said Gaara as he walks behind the desk. He stops dead in his tracks.

"What the hell is going on here?!" yells Gaara. Hotaru sighs. Gaara looks at Hotaru. She turns around to face him and his body. Right there in the chair was Gaara! His head was laying on his desk and his arms were down by his sides. As Gaara saw his own body in the chair was speechless and very confused. "What the fuck is going on here?" Hotaru sighs. "This is the reason I am here," she said pointing to Gaara's body. "What does it mean?" ask Gaara. "I think you know why," said Hotaru. Gaara just stood there. There was a knock on the door. "Kazekage-Sama the meeting is staring now remember?" came a voice from the other side of the door. "I'll be there soon," said Gaara. The knocking continued. "Kazekage-Sama is very thing all right?" "I said I'll be there soon." The door opened and in walks Baki. He jumps back and runs to the door. "Some call the medical ninjas in here now!" shouted Baki. He runs past Gaara and Hotaru. He runs to Gaara's body sitting/laying in the chair. He was shaking the body and yelling Kazekage-Sama. Gaara runs to Baki. "I'm right here Baki," said Gaara waving his arms. "He can't hear or see us," said Hotaru. Gaara turns to her then back at Baki and his body. Gaara takes a step back. "Don't tell me," he said. Hotaru nodes. The medical ninjas.

They run to Gaara's body. They examine him and look to Baki. They both shakes there heads. Baki nodes. "Understood I'll tell the council and his siblings," said Baki. He walks out of the room. The medical ninjas puts Gaara's body on a stretcher and carry him out of the room. Gaara stands there and watches as they carry his body out of the room. Gaara slides down to the floor. His back and head against the wall. "This can't be. How? I'm only 20," said Gaara he sound like he was going to cry. Hotaru was sitting next to him. She pats him on the shoulder. "Age has nothing to do with it, I'm so sorry Gaara." Gaara sight has he looks down. He shakes his head and looks at Hotaru. "Now what?" he asks. Hotaru held out her hand. She is now sitting on his desk again. Gaara looking next to him and at Hotaru again. He smiles and gets up. He grabs Hotaru's hand. "Look into my eyes Gaara, and tell me what you see." Gaara nodes and looks into her eyes. "I see white clouds and blue skies," said Gaara. "Is that all?" asks Hotaru. "That is all I see," said Gaara. "I see," said Hotaru. Gaara notice that her eyes are white. "I see your eyes still change color." "They always have and they always will." "What are you?" asks Gaara. "You will get your answer soon," said Hotaru. She close her eyes and tell Gaara to do the same. He does. In a flash of a white light they were gone.


	2. It's time

**N/A**_ Here is chapter two. There is some swearing. I don't own any people from Naruto. _

* * *

"What!?" Temari and Kankuro yelled at the same time. Baki just told them about Gaara. "I'm afraid it's true, I saw it myself," said Baki. He had tears in his eyes. "How did it happen?" asks Kankuro. "According to the medical ninjas his heart just stop," said Baki. "But but I just talk to him earlier today and he was fine nothing was wrong he was fine," cried Temari. She was leaning on Kankuro's shoulder. He was patting his sister on her back. "There there Temari," he said. "We need to prepare for his ferule and fine a new Kazekage," said Baki. Temari and Kankuro glare at him. He looks at them and a seat drop appeared. "Sorry," he said. "It's all right," said Kankuro. "You make the preparations for his ferule, Baki," said Kankuro. Baki nodes his head and leaves the room. "He was only 20 years old," cried Temari. Kankuro continues to pat his sister's back.

"Why? Why now?" asks Gaara. Hotaru looks up. They were in a room that was blue in color and they were sitting on what look like white clouds. Gaara was sitting next to Hotaru looking down at his feet. "Life was going well for me," said Gaara. Hotaru looks at him with sadness in her eyes. "I had a girlfriend and everything," said Gaara. Hotaru looks away. "Why Hotaru? Why me? Why now?" asks Gaara. He was now looking at Hotaru. She looks back at him. "I'm so sorry Gaara it was your time." Gaara looks back at his feet. He sighs and looks back at Hotaru. "So what now?" he asks. Hotaru looks up. "Now they will read your sins and then we'll take it from there," said Hotaru. "Read my sins?" asks Gaara. "What could happen to me?" asks Gaara. "It depends on what kind of sins you did." Gaara gets a nerves look. "What do you mean?" Hotaru looks at him. "If you did a lot of sins then you will go to hell, but if you didn't do a lot of sins you'll go to heaven," said Hotaru with a smile. Gaara thinks back on his life. He remembers all the evil things he did when he thought that his meaning in life was to kill. "Shit I'm going to hell I just know it I'm going to hell," he thought over and over again. "Sometimes not very often someone gets another chance," said Hotaru. Gaara snaps back to reality sort to speak.

"It's so sad to have this happened again," said one of the council members. "Five years ago the same thing happened," said another. "Yes, but this time he won't come back," said Baki. "Now we really do need to find another Kazekage," said the first council member. Everyone nodes. "We will talk about that after Kazekage Gaara's ferule," said Baki. Again everyone nodes. "Right now we need to prepare for Kazekage Gaara's ferule that will take place in three days," said Baki. Then Temari and Kankuro walk in the council room. "Now let's begin," said the first council member. Temari and Kankuro took there seats and everyone begin to make plans for Gaara's ferule.

"You mean something like a second chance?" asks Gaara. Hotaru looks at him and smiles. "What happens if someone does get a second chance?" asks Gaara. "If you do get a second chance you go back to earth and start life all over again," said Hotaru. Gaara looks up and smiles. "Maybe I won't go to hell after all." "But that barely happens though," said Hotaru. Then Gaara's smile leaves.

"So it's all set then," said Baki. "We'll let everyone in Konoha know about this," said Kankuro. "I am just so sad that this had to happened," cried Temari. She has been crying ever since she found out about Gaara's death. Every time she seem to have stop she would only start crying again, and Kankuro would always try to comfort her by patting her on her back. "I hate to see how Gaara's girlfriend will react when she finds out," thinks Kankuro. He too was sad about Gaara, but he just doesn't want people to see him cry. "I know Gaara had some friends in Konoha, but it takes three days for them to get here," said Baki. "Kazekage Gaara's ferule is in three days," said another council member. "We will star to ferule shortly after everyone from Konoha gets here," said Kankuro. Everyone seems to agree with that and the topic was closed and everyone went to work on Gaara's ferule.

After a while Gaara was so nerves that he could hardly think strait. "I can't take it anymore the suspense is driving my crazy," Gaara thinks. Hotaru looks at him and blinks. "Is something wrong Gaara?" she asks. "What the fucking shit ass hell is taking so damn long!" shouted Gaara as he jumps up with a piss off look on his face. "Gaara?!" said Hotaru with a very confused look on her face. Gaara look at her and sits back down. "Sorry," he said. Hotaru laughs. "It's all right," she said with a smile. All of a sudden a pair of golden doors appears and they open only a little bit. "All right Gaara lets go," said Hotaru. Gaara nodes and stands up. They both head over to the door. Gaara notice that Hotaru isn't walking but floating. They both enter the doors.

Kankuro is making all the letters that are to be send to Konoha and comfort his sister at the same time. Baki was working with the council about the next Kazekage and Gaara's ferule. Everyone is Suna was busy but Temari. She still is crying like crazy. "Who will tell Gaara's girlfriend when she gets back," thinks Kankuro. He looks at Temari. "Maybe no one needs to tell her," Kankuro thinks to himself and gets back to work.

Gaara and Hotaru are in a room made of gold. In the middle of the room was a golden desk and a person dress in white with golden halo floating above his head and silver wings on his back. Gaara was awe struck. "Hotaru who is that?" asks Gaara pointing at the figure behind the desk. When there was no answer Gaara looks and see Hotaru on her knees bowing. To be nice Gaara bow like Hotaru is. The figure was writing something. Until Hotaru spook. "Lord God almighty I have come with Gaara the 5th Kazekage of Suna," she said. Gaara looks at her then back at the figure behind the desk. The person stops writing and looks at Hotaru then at Gaara. He then opens a draw on his desk and pulls out a book. "You may rise," he said. Hotaru and Gaara rise. "Sit," he said. Two chairs appear in front of Gaara and Hotaru. They both sit down in the chairs and God opens the book. "Let's begin," he said. Gaara looks at Hotaru. "He will now read your sins," she whispers. Gaara nodes and looks back at God.

After a while he closes the book and stares at Gaara. Gaara notice God staring at him, and he gulps. "After read all the sins you have done I came to a conclusion," said God. Now Gaara was very nerves. "I don't want to go to hell, I don't want to go to hell," Gaara keeps chanting over and over again. Hotaru looks at Gaara and pats him on his shoulder. She was hoping it would clam him down a bit, but Gaara didn't even notice that Hotaru was patting him. "Sabaku no Gaara 5th Kazekage of Sunagakure son of the 4th Kazekage and Karura younger brother of Temari and Kankuro and the former host of Shukaku." Gaara gulps again, and tires to node. "It seems that the place for you to go is," Gaara leans forward. Hotaru looks up at God. "Please don't say I am going to hell, please don't say I am going to hell."


	3. A New Life

**_A/N _**I don't own any of the Naruto people but I do own Hotaru.

* * *

Today is the day of Gaara's ferule. People from Konoha along with everyone in Suna are there. For some reason Gaara's girlfriend is no were to be found. She was not there. No one notice but Gaara's only brother Kankuro did. "Where is Gaara's girlfriend?" he asks his only sister Temari. She didn't hear him she was to busy crying. No matter how much Kankuro or Shikamaru comfort her, she just keeps on crying. Baki was the one that perform the ceremony at Gaara's ferule. Naruto said a few words and so did Gaara's siblings. After everyone said there farewells they all place a white flower on Gaara's grave. Kankuro became the new Kazekage. Even thought he thought Temari would be better for the job then him. After the ferule everyone stay at the Kazekage's Mansion for the night.

Gaara is shaking in his seat while Hotaru tries to not let it bother her. God just sits back and smiles. "Is here something wrong Gaara?" he asks. Gaara jumps in his seat. "Nnnnno sir eeeeverything is ffffffine," he says shaking. "Raise you two," said God and both Hotaru and Gaara stand up. "I have decided that you Gaara will not be going to hell but you will be going to heaven instead." Gaara sighed with relief. Then Gaara look back at his life. "May I ask something?" he asks. God nodes. "I know I did a lot of evil things in my life so why am I going back to heaven and not hell?" Gaara hoped that he didn't anger God when he asks the question. "Those evil things you clam you did was not your doing but Shukaku, you have done some good when you had more control over him." said God. "So what will it be like in heaven?" asks Gaara. God says nothing so Gaara looks at Hotaru. She looks back at him, but says nothing. A door that appeared out of nowhere opened in to the right of God's desk. "Enter." Was all God said. Hotaru lead Gaara towards the door. As soon as they both entered the door it closes behind them.

They entered a room made out a marble and gold. It looks like a temple of some kind. The only thing in the room was a throne. The throne was made out of solid gold. The room was held up by giant pillars made of marble with gold trimmings. There were two torches by the stairs that lead up to the throne. "What is this place?" ask Gaara. Hotaru giggled. "This place is your new home." Gaara eye widen so big it look like they covered most of his face. Hotaru moved in front of Gaara. "Do you have any questions?" Gaara finally snaps put of his trance. "Of course I have questions." Hotaru smiles and laughs.

"First what did you mean that this is my new home?"

"You will be living here from now on."

"Does this mean I'm in heaven?"

"Yes."

"When are we?"

"There is no time here."

"What do I do now?"

"You'll see"

"What will I be now?"

"You'll find that out later."

"Why not now?"

"Later Gaara."

"I want to know now."

"Later not now."

"Fine whatever."

"Any more questions?"

"Can I visit other people that have died?"

"If they are in heaven yes."

"Can I visit the living?"

"Yes."

"What will I be?"

"Nice try Gaara."

"Dame it."

"Anything else you want to know?"

" Nope I'm good."

"Then let's go," said Hotaru and she held out her hand for Gaara. He places his hand in hers. She leads him to the throne. "Sit Gaara." He stares at the throne for a bit before he sat down in it. Hotaru handed him a white cup that look like a cloud. Gaara takes the cup and looks at Hotaru. "Drink." Gaara drinks from the cup. Then he felt something strange happening to his body, but there was no pain. He gets up and falls over as two big red feathered wings come out of his back. He is now wearing white pants with a red sash tied around his waist. He had no shoes or shirt on. In his left hand his held a bow made of gold. In his other hand he had a red quiver with golden arrows with the tips of them shape like a heart. His hair and eyes are the same and he still has his tattoo of love on his forehead. His body was the same except for the wings and his cloths and the bow and arrows.

Gaara stands up and he notice that Hotaru is now holding a mirror. He takes a look at himself. "Wings," said Gaara as he makes his wings move up and down. "Yep," said Hotaru. The mirror she was holding vanishes. "Now Gaara there are some things you need to know about your new life in heaven." Gaara looks at Hotaru and nodes his head. "First you have to same name, second you have no siblings, third you have no mother or father, fourth you are the God of love (Gaara has become Eros/Cupid.)

"Wait I thought there was only one God," said Gaara. Hotaru shakes her head. "That is what they want you to think," said Hotaru. Gaara raise an eyebrow(At least he would if he had one to raise, Gaara still as no eyebrows) "The truth is that there are many Gods and Goddesses, when a person dies they only see the one unless they themselves become a God or Goddesses, like you just did, you have become the God of Love." "I think I understand," said Gaara. "Can I visit you Hotaru?" Hotaru gives Gaara a surprise look. "What?" asks Gaara thinking he said something wrong. "No one as ever wanted to visit me," said Hotaru. "Why? What are you the goddess of?" asks Gaara. "I'm not a goddess but the angel of death," said Hotaru looking sad. Gaara looks confused. Hotaru looks at him for a bit then looks down. "I take people souls when they die and bring them hear, like I did to you." Gaara pats Hotaru on the shoulder. "Where you once alive like I was?" Hotaru nodes her head. "I was alive, but I died about 600 years ago." "How did you die?" Hotaru turns around and takes two steps away from Gaara. He walks up to her. "I took my own live, I killed myself another words." Gaara takes a step back in shock. "What? Why?" Hotaru looks back at Gaara. "I have my reasons."

"If you want to visit me and I'm not working you can," said Hotaru. Gaara smiles. "I will," he said. Hotaru smiles. Hotaru turns back around and walks towards the door. She stops in front of the door and faces Gaara. He was standing in the same spot staring at Hotaru. "Remember when we first meet you wanted me to come with you when your life was returning to you," said Hotaru. Gaara nodes. "I remember," he said. "Why?" asks Hotaru. "For some reason I felt like you understood me more then anyone and I also felt like you cared a lot about me, and you wanted to be with me," said Gaara. Hotaru nodes and face the door. She opens the door and walks in. "We are friends, Gaara." Was all she said as she closes the door. Gaara smiles and walk to his throne that is now covered in rubies, and sits down. "This feels nice." He says with a big smile.


	4. Enter God of Love, Gaara

After a while Gaara decides to see if there is anything other then the room he was in. So he gets up to look around, but gets sop by a little naked male angel. The angel stares at Gaara. In what seem like forever the nude angel spoke. "So you're the god of love." The naked one circles around Gaara. Then he stops I front of Gaara looking like he was thinking about something. Then out of no where the naked angel pulls off Gaara's pants. "WOW! You're small," he said. "What the hell!" yelled Gaara as he quickly pulled his pants back up. The angel just laughs. "I'm just joking your not that small, don't worry you can make it bigger if you wanted," laughs the angel. Gaara was ravening mad. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?" asks Gaara through grinned teeth. "My name not important cause after this you will never see me again, as for why I'm here will I'm here to tell you what you are to do as the god of love." Gaara anger leaves. "What am I to do?"

The naked rude angel gives a scroll to Gaara. "Read this if you have any questions asks the goddesses of love." Gaara looks at the scroll and opens it. "Who is the goddess of love?" asks Gaara. He looks up to see that the angel is gone. Gaara scratches his head. He then sits back down on his throne to read the scroll.

After he reads the scroll it disappears. Gaara jumps up. "What the!? Where did the scroll go?" As soon as those words left his mouth the scroll appeared in his hands. Gaara looks at it confused. "Odd." Was all he has to say. Gaara went to look around again and this time he hopes no naked angels will come and pull his pants down. Gaara stops after a few steps and looks into his pants at his penis. _"I'm not small but I could be bigger just a little."_ He thinks to himself. Then he remembers that the naked one said Gaara could make his penis bigger. Gaara smiled at the thought. _"How do I make my penis bigger?" _As he was thinking that his manhood got bigger. Gaara felt it at first he thought he was getting an erection. When he look at it he saw it getting bigger. When it was big enough for him Gaara said, "That's big enough." Gaara had an evil grin on his face as he was saying that.

"What are you doing?" Some one asks behind Gaara

Gaara quickly let go of his pants and turns around. He sees the female with long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. She is wearing a long white sleeveless dress with the side of her legs showing. She is wearing golden sandals on her feet. Golden jewelry on. She was wearing make up. He Gaara look at her he did get an erection. She notice that and giggled. Gaara looks down and covers it the best he could. "Don't worry that happens to every male that sees me." Gaara nodes. The beautiful women bows. "I'm the goddess of love, you must be the god of love." "Name is Gaara." "There is no need for names here unless you are an angel of death." Gaara titles his head. "You must have just died not that long ago, I'll explain all." She motions for Gaara to come with her. He does as soon as his erection goes down. She stands at the bottom of the stairs that leads to Gaara's throne.

Gaara walks pass her and sits on his throne. She then walks up to him and waves her hand and a golden throne shape like a rose and covered in different kinds of stones appears behind her as she stares to sit down. Gaara is amazed by the way her throne looks. He looks at his. "You can change the way your throne looks if you want," she says. Gaara looks back at her. She just smiles sweetly. "Now let me explain things around here." Gaara nodes and sits back on his throne. "Like I said before there is no need for names here unless you are an angel of death, I'm sure you are wondering that," she said. Gaara nodes his head. "Cause when you die everything you had when you were alive are gone even your memories." Gaara jumps up mad and shock at the same time. "WHAT!? I'm going to lose my memories?" "Calm down its all right if you want you keep your memories talk to the angel of death that drought you here." Gaara sits back down. "I'll have to talk to Hotaru as soon as I can." The goddess of love head shoot up. "The angel of death that brought you here is Hotaru?" Gaara looks at her. "Yes, is there something wrong with Hotaru?" he asks.

"You do know how a person becomes an angel of death right?" Gaara nodes. "If a person kills themselves they become an angel of death," said Gaara. The goddess of love nodes her head. "Hotaru was the first angel of death, she killed herself over 6oo years ago." Gaara closes his eyes. "I know all about Hotaru," he said calmly. "Do you know why she killed herself?" asks the goddess of love with a sly look on her face. Gaara's eyes opened half way. "No," he said. The goddess of love leans forward a bit. "No one knows why she did it only God and Hotaru does, and you can't talk to God only angels of death can." Gaara opens his eyes the rest of the way. "Now we shall no more talk about Hotaru," said the goddess of love as she leans back on her throne. "If no one has names then how do you address someone if you want to talk to them?" asks Gaara. "To tell the truth I forgot my name and soon you will but if you want to address someone you just call them what they are another words you will call me goddess of love and I'll call you god of love." "Please don't I would like you and everyone call me Gaara." The goddess of love smiles and laughs.

"I'll tell you what I'll come back in a week and if you remember your name I'll tell everyone to call the god of love Gaara," she said holding out her hand. Gaara smiles and grabs her hand. "Deal," he said as they shake hands. "Let's hope you can talk to Hotaru by then with only three angels of death here," said the goddess of love. They let go of hands and she with her throne disappears. "I need to talk to Hotaru before it's too late," said Gaara. He gets up from his throne and walks to the door that is still there. He grabs the door handle. He stops and thinks. _"Where is Hotaru, how can I visit her." _He shrugs and opens the door. He fines himself in a dark black and white with a little red room. There is only one desk and chair in the room. Gaara walks up to the desk. He looks around. No one was here. "Hotaru!" he yells. He hears her voice. "Sorry I'm busy right now please come back later thank you." Then Gaara with out warning or noticing was back at his house and is sitting on his throne. "I guess I have to wait, but I hope not for long." Gaara just realize that he is already forgetting things.


	5. Race to Hotaru

**A/N **_I don't own any of the people from Naruto_It has been three days and Gaara still can't get a hold of Hotaru

* * *

It has been three days and Gaara still can't get a hold of Hotaru. Everyday more and more of his memory disappears. Now he even forgot the name of his siblings. "I know I have two what are there names?" Gaara says pasting back and forth. He looks at the door. "She might be available now," he said. He went through the door to her place. He got there and just like last time Hotaru wasn't there. "Damnit!" yells Gaara. He punches the desk with both fists. Then he rubs his head with his left hand. "I know I'll stay here until she returns." Then he pulls the chair back to sit in it. As soon as his hand touches the chair he hears Hotaru's voice out of nowhere like last time. "Sorry but I'm not here right now please come back later." Then Gaara was back sitting on his throne. "Danmit every time," he growls. He thinks. _"There must be someway I can reach her." _Gaara taps his fingers on the armrest. "You seem to be deep in thought, is there something on your mind?" calls a voice. Gaara snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the person in front of him. He sees a young looking female wearing an orange with red flowers kimono. She has long blond hair and pink eyes that just change color like Hotaru's can. Gaara notice the eyes and his head jerks up. He blinks and then points at her. "Those eye, are you one of the angles of death?" She nodes and bows. "My name is Matoph I'm the second angel of death." Gaara nodes his head. "I'm Gaara." Matoph jerks her head up and stands up. "You still remember your name; you must not have just died." "About three days ago I believe," Gaara said scratching his head like he was trying to remember. Then it hit him. "Can you help me; I need to find Hotaru quick." Matoph stands there and blinks. "I much speak with her now before it's too late." Still no reaching from Matoph. "Hotaru is the angel of death that brought me here."

"She is out right now but I'm sure she will be back soon," said Matoph. "I hope," sighed Gaara. Matoph walks up the stairs to Gaara's throne. "Since I have nothing to do let's talk until Hotaru returns," said Matoph as she tilt her head to the right with her eyes close and a big smile on her face. Gaara smiles and nodes. Then he summoned a chair for Matoph to sit in. Gaara is getting very use to his powers. He was practicing like a good boy. "Will it be all right if I have some honey tea?" asks Matoph. Gaara showed her a "What did you say" look. Matoph giggled. "Even thought we are dead we can still eat and drink." The look is still on Gaara's face. "We don't need to ear or drink but some Gods and Goddess do for the heck of it." Gaara nodes his head like he understands. "Very well you may have your tea," he said. After a minute of silence Matoph spoke. "Ummmmmmmmmm you have to summon it angles of death has no powers like that." "Sorry," said Gaara. Then he summons some honey tea for Matoph. "Thank you," she said as she took the tea.

"We also sleep too," said Matoph. "Sleep is something we have to do," she added. Gaara still remembers the time when he couldn't sleep cause of Shukaku. He also remembers be able to sleep after he was taken out of him. So far Gaara didn't sleep for three days but he feels fine. A little tired but still fine. "If you don't mind me asking this but, why did you kill yourself?" asks Gaara. Matoph spits out the tea she was drinking. "I take it Hotaru told you how angles of death are made." Matoph puts the tea cup she was drinking out of down on her lap. "I was going to die anyway cause of something I didn't do so the night before I was going to be killed I took a sword and stab it through my heart so deep that the blade come out the other side of my body." She looks at Gaara. He has a "why," look on his face. "That was 200 years ago." Gaara had a "but still why," look on his face. Matoph took a sip of her tea. Then her chest stared to glow. Gaara gets up and looks at Matoph. She reaching into her kimono and pulls out a pendant. The pendant was in the shape of a rose. It was made out of gold with a small onyx on top of the rose. The onyx was glowing. "This is something all angels of death have but each one as a different pendant shape mine is a rose and Hotaru's is something different but I won't tell you what it is." Gaara just stares at the pendent. "This tells us when we are need cause someone is about to die, so I have to go now." Matoph bows. "It was nice to meet you and thank you for the tea." Just like that she was gone.

Now Gaara is starting to feel tired. _"One little nap won't hurt"_ He thinks to himself. He gets up and a bed appears before him. He gets in the bed and falls asleep. About two hours later he wakes up. He gets out of the bed and it disappears. He looks at the doors. "Hotaru might be back now," he says while walking to the door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. He sees a male in the room sitting in a chair in the corner. He is wearing a solid black kimono short black white hair and grey eyes. The man had a "what do you want," look on his face. Gaara doesn't feel comfortable with him around. Gaara tries to stay a way from him. He moves far to the other side of him and starts to walk to the desk. "She not here yet," said a very cold voice. The voice was cold like ice and it sent shivers down Gaara's spine. Gaara slowly turns around. The man is now standing behind him. Gaara jumps back like six feet. The man showed a small short lived smirk.

He calmly walks to Gaara. "Hotaru not here yet, please leave." Gaara regain his nerves and pushes the creepy man away. "NO!" he yells. "I'm not leaving until I see Hotaru." The creepy man shrugs and walks back to his sits. Gaara notice that his eyes are now red. _"His eyes change color as well like Hotaru and Matoph"_ Thinks Gaara. As if he could read his mind the creepy man spoke. "Yes I am an angel of death; I'm the youngest, only 50 years old." The man lights a cigarette. "I kill myself by drowning myself in a small pond."

"I have my reason why I did; there is no reason why I should tell you." He takes a puff of his cigarette. Gaara sits on the desk. "Why are you here?" asks Gaara. The creepy man takes another puff of his cigarette. "Isn't it a bit obvious I'm here to see Hotaru when she comes." Then his chest starts to glow. "Dammit." He says as he pulls his pendant from his kimono. His is made out of gold in the shape of a bell with a ruby on the bottom of the bell. The ruby was glowing. "Crap." Was all he said. He puts out his cigarette and disappears. _"Good now when Hotaru comes I don't have to worry about him getting in the way."_ Gaara said in his mind. Just then he hears Hotaru's voice again. "Get off my desk I have a chair in this room." Gaara jumps off the desk and runs to sit in the chair. "That's better," said Hotaru as she appears in the chair behind the desk. She was looking through so papers. "I hate all this paperwork," she said while writing something on a piece of paper. Gaara almost jump for joy when he saw Hotaru.

He leaps up from his chair and ran to Hotaru. "Hotaru I'm so glad to see you I need you now it's something very important," said Gaara speaking very fast. Hotaru looks up at Gaara. "Whoa clam down there God of Love," said Hotaru. Gaara takes a step back. "Please don't call me that, I don't want to be called that," said Gaara. Hotaru raise an eyebrow as her eyes turn orange. "I don't want to forget," said Gaara. Hotaru just blinks her yellow eyes. "I don't want to lose all my memories of when I was alive please help me," said Gaara while folding his hands and begging.

Hotaru leans back in her chair. "I see," she said while going back to her paperwork. Gaara stands up he was on his knees the whole time he was talking with Hotaru. He opens his mouth but no words came out. Hotaru turns her eyes on him. "You only lose your memories if you let yourself to lose them," said Hotaru putting down her paper work. "What do you mean?" asks Gaara walking back to the chair he was in before. "When did you start to lose your memories?" asks Hotaru putting her paperwork away.

"I started to lose my memories after the Goddess of Love told me I would," said Gaara sitting down. Hotaru gets up nodding her head. "She is wrong, the only reason you are losing your memories is because you think you have no choice but in reality you do, just keep the memories you still have and you will never lose them," said Hotaru. Gaara thinks for a minuet like he understands. "What about the memories I have all ready lost?" asks Gaara leaning forward. "You can get them back," said Hotaru. "How?" "You need to find someone how knows you when you were alive and they can help you remember what you forgot." Gaara leans back. "All the people that know me are still alive." "Will I could help you," said Hotaru. "I know all about you and about everyone else I brought here." Gaara's eyes light up with joy. "Will you help me then?" he asks. Hotaru has a look of worry on her face. "I could but since I'm an angel of death I'll be very busy it may be hard unless you come with me while I'm working." "Cccan you really take me with you?" "If you want, so you know we have to go to the world of the living you might meet someone you knew you will have to come with me when I take the person to God for judgment." Gaara stands up. "I don't mind."

Hotaru smiles, "Then it's settled you will come with me until you get all your memories back." Gaara smiles and nodes. Then Hotaru's chest stared to glow. Then pulled out her pendant from her kimono. It was shaped like a swan that has its eyes close. On the back of the swan was an emerald. The emerald was glowing. Gaara knows what that means. "Will it's time to get to work," said Hotaru with a smile. "Are you ready?" she asks Gaara. He nodes his head. Hotaru holds out her hand and Gaara took it into his own. Then they whet on there way to the world of the living to Hotaru's next "job".

* * *

**N/A **_I do own Hotaru, Matoph, and the creepy man. I will tell you his name later._


	6. Sad, pain, poor Hotaru

**_N/A _**I don't own any people From Naruto but I do own all the angels of death.

* * *

Gaara was kind of excided to see Hotaru work. Even thought he knows that she brings people death in a way. Hotaru was unsure if it was a good idea to bring Gaara with her but since she is in angel of death she has no choice. They arrive at a small house in a middle of a small village. Gaara doesn't know where he is but Hotaru does of course. Hotaru lets go of Gaara's hand and enters the house. Gaara follows. Gaara froze when he saw a young female standing in front of him. She was busy preparing something Gaara couldn't tell. It looks like she was holding a bottle of some kind. She turned around facing Gaara. Gaara froze again. He was sweating. Hotaru pops her head in to see where Gaara was. She walks up to him. "It's all right Gaara she can't see you only people that I have come here for can see us and other God or Goddess." Gaara now able to move stops sweating and follows Hotaru into the next room.

In the room where two kids playing with what look like there grandfather sleeping on a chair in the corner. Gaara looks at the kids. _"They will see there grandfather die poor kids," _Gaara thinks while shaking his head. Hotaru goes to the kids with a sad look on her face. "I hate it when I have to do this," she said picking up the little boy. A small child that looks no older the one. "I'm so sorry little one, I hate to do this but I have to," said Hotaru with tears in her golden colored eyes. The little girl that was playing with her brother screams and runs out the room to get her mom. The grandfather wakes up to see what she was screaming about.

Hotaru leaves while holding the child with tears in her eyes. Gaara follows her with the same look of sadness, but no tears came to Gaara's eyes. As if she knew what he was thinking Hotaru speaks. "Gods and Goddess don't shed tears, but angels of death do." Gaara nodes his head. "Does it pain you when you have to do this to little kids?" asks Gaara even thought he know the answer. "It pains me to do this to anyone," said Hotaru with a very painful tone of voice. She sounded like someone has ripe out her heart and cut it into pieces. "There is nothing I can do about it I'm an angel of death," she said hugging the child. Gaara felt of deep feeling of sadness for Hotaru he knows that she has been doing this for 600 years and it still pains her to do this. The enter the room that Gaara remembers he was in when he first died. God isn't there instead is a man with short spiky blond hair wearing a red and white rode, with black sandals. "The God of life," said Hotaru bowing. To be nice Gaara bows as well. The God of life looks at Gaara. "Who is he?" he asking pointing to Gaara and now looking at Hotaru. "The God of Love, Gaara," said Hotaru. The God of life looks at Gaara. "He is here with me because I let him come with me," said Hotaru. The God of Life walks to Hotaru and takes the child from her arms. "Another soul to go back," he said. The God of Life looks at Gaara. "Shouldn't you be working," he demanded more then asks. Gaara thinks he was talking to Hotaru. "She is working leave her alone!" yells Gaara. The God of Life shakes his head and walks off.

Hotaru turns to Gaara. "He was talking about you." Was all she said as she walks away. Gaara caches up to her. "What do you mean?" "I mean everyone in Heaven has a job." "What's mine?" "You'll see when you get your memories back." Who was he?" "He is the God of Life for everyone that gets to go back to earth goes to him." "So the child is going back to earth?" Hotaru nodes. "Doesn't the child need to have its sins read?" "No, every child under the age of 7 goes back to earth, because they are to young to have sinned, and children over 7 have to have there sins read." "That's good," said Gaara. "Yes it is." Agreed Hotaru. Her chest stared to glow again. It was brighter then it was before. "Oh no," said Hotaru. "What?" asks Gaara. Hotaru pulled out her pendant. "I have to get more then one this time." "So two people are about to die." "Maybe more." Hotaru puts her pendant away. "Ready?" Gaara nodes. "Let's go."

Again Gaara and Hotaru are off. This time Gaara knows this place. "We are in Konoha," he says. _"I hope no one I know will die." _Gaara thinks to himself. Hotaru walks through the village. She stops in front of the Hokage Mansion. _"Oh no the 5th Hokage has die." _Gaara thinks. Hotaru enters the Hokage Mansion and Gaara follows her. They entered a room that has a big round table in the middle if it with chairs all around the table. "This looks like the room where I have my meeting with the council members," says Gaara looking around the room. He notices two bodies on the floor with Shizune and Naruto standing over the bodies. "These must be the two that have been killing all the Kages," said Shizune. "It's a good thing we stop them before they got granny," said Naruto. "She does retire tomorrow and then you'll be the new Hokage," says Shizune. Naruto nodes and wipes a tear from his eyes. "I finally get to be Hokage and Gaara isn't around to celebrate with me like I hope he would we are close friends," said Naruto now crying. Shizune pats Naruto on his back. "Look on the bright side, Naruto, Gaara dies before these guys could go after him, and I'm sure he would be happy to hear that his brother is now the Kazekage," said Shizune trying to comfort Naruto. He just nodes his head and walks out the room. Gaara's death hit Naruto hard and he is have a very hard time getting over it.

Hotaru walks up to the bodies. The two men look at Hotaru and Gaara. "Mike look an angel." One of the men said pointing to Gaara. "Angels don't have red wings." Said the other man. Hotaru steps up to them. "It's time we have to go," she says. "She hot." One of the men said and Hotaru roles her eyes. "Why are her eyes black?" asks the other one. Hotaru holds out bother of her hands. "Take my hand both of you." The two men hastate for a minute before they reach for her hand. There are in the same room as before sitting on chairs like before when Gaara first came in here. Hotaru looks over at Gaara. "I will take one in at a time I need you to stay here and watch the other one," she whispers to Gaara. He winks at her. "You can count on me," he whispers back to Hotaru. A huge door made out or marble appears in front of them. Hotaru stands and as the doors open. "Mike," said a deep voice that Gaara remembers. _"God."_ He thinks with a half smile on his face. Hotaru turns towards Mike. He stands up and follows Hotaru into the room. The doors close right behind them.

After what seems like forever but was really one two minutes. The other guy looks at Gaara. "What are you?" he asks. Gaara looks at him. "I'm Gaara the God of Love." "The Kazekage of Suna is a God!" shouts the man jumping up from his seat. Gaara looks at the doors. "You could say that."

The man has a look of fear on his face and Gaara let out a little smile. That was the last time the man spook. After a while the doors open and Hotaru walks out. She goes to the second man. He gets up and follows her into the room. Now Gaara is alone he sits back a waits for Hotaru. 5 minutes have past. "Gaara!" Someone yells. Gaara looks over to his left to see Matoph walking over towards him. She was waving her hand. Gaara waves back. He sees someone behind her but he couldn't see who the person was. Matoph sits next to Gaara and the person behind her sat nest to Matoph. Then Gaara sees who was following Matoph. It was his girlfriend from when he was living. Gaara jumps up just in time for Hotaru to come back. "Let's go to your place Gaara," she says while grabbing Gaara by his wings and dragging him away. Gaara was trying to get away but Hotaru's grip just keeps on getting stronger.

They finally got to Gaara's place. Even thought Gaara tried as hard as he could to get away from Hotaru so he could go see his girlfriend. Gaara gives up as soon as he entered his place Gaara sits on his throne and he summons one for Hotaru as well. "Sorry I had to take you away like that Gaara." He just crosses his arms. "It's for the best but if she does go to heaven you can see her when ever you want," says Hotaru. Gaara still as his arms crossed but he is happy to hear that.

"Did you get any of your memories back?" asks Hotaru. Gaara just remember that he was with Hotaru to get his memories back. He thinks for a minute. Then he looks down sad. "I thought so," said Hotaru standing up. "Let's go to my office there is something there that can help you," she says placing her hand on Gaara's shoulder. He gets up and follows Hotaru. "So how did you like coming with me while I was working?" asks Hotaru. "It was...interesting," says Gaara. They enter Hotaru's office. Hotaru tells Gaara to sit down. He does. Hotaru is looking around the room. To break the silence Gaara speaks.

"Hotaru why did you kill yourself?" Hotaru stops what she was doing and froze. She didn't move or say anything. "Sorry I ask I was just wondering sorry," said Gaara looking sad. Hotaru turns around. Gaara could see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm the only angel of death that didn't kill them self," she said trying to fight back her tears. She slowly walks over to her desk and sits in the chair behind it. She is looking down with her hand folded to her chest. It looked like she was prying. "It's true that you become an angel of death when you kill yourself but I never did." Hotaru looks up at Gaara. Her lovely pale green eyes were full of tear, and she had tears running down her checks. "I bet you never know that after 300 years an angle of death gets to go to heaven or hell depends on there sins, I died 600 years ago." "Why didn't you go to heaven or hell?" asks Gaara now he feels sorry for asking Hotaru. "When I was alive I feel in love with this man and he loved me in return." Hotaru takes a deep breath and closes her eyes to wipe her tears away but they stilled keep coming. She opens her eyes again. "It was a week after he propose to me, someone came into his room while he was sleeping and killed him, I prayed to God of Death to save him, he said he would but it would cost me my soul, I agree I sacrifice my soul to save the man I love." Hotaru had a very small smile on her face and her tear stop falling. Her smile leaves as she looks up. "About two weeks after that happened the man I loved ran off with another women he said he never loved me he was just using me to get this other girl he truly loved, it broke my heart when I heard that." Hotaru's pale blue eyes stared to tear up again. She wipes the tears away.

"That night to end my pain I drank so poison, but since I sold my soul to the God of Death I'm to be an angel of death for all eternity and there is nothing that can be done about it." Hotaru now done telling her sad story goes back to looking around the room for the item again. Gaara gets up and hugs Hotaru. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, are you sure there is nothing that can be done?" Hotaru shock by Gaara hugging her try's to speak. "I'm very sure there is nothing that could be done I even talk to the God of Death about this." Gaara still hugging her. "What did he say?" "That is what happens when you sell your soul to me." Gaara turns her around and hugs her again. "It's not fair," Gaara whispers in Hotaru's ear. "I know," she says while hugging Gaara in return.


	7. Why God Why

**N/A **_As you all know I don't own any of the people from Naruto. I only own the people not from Naruto(The angels of death and all the god and goddess.)_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Gaara and Hotaru let go of each other. They both turn around to see both Matoph and the other angel of death (I'll tell you his name soon) were standing there. Matoph waves and the other one has his arms cross and a get away from her look. Hotaru takes a step forward. "Hello you two, umm what are you doing here?" said Hotaru. Gaara just stands there not moving. "Did we intrude something?" asks the only male angel of death. "Quite Adin you know angels can't do any of that stuff." said Matoph. Adin growls at Matoph. "Why are two here? I won't ask a third time." Hotaru puts her hands on her hips. Adin closes his eyes. "God want to see you now," said Adin. Hotaru arms fall to her side. "You mean God God?" Matoph and Adin nodes and Hotaru gulps. The other two angels disappear and Hotaru looks at Gaara. "I have to go bye." She then disappears. Gaara just stands there. _"I have a feeling something bad is about to happened." _Gaara thinks to himself.

Gaara decide to stay in Hotaru's office until she returns. In what seems like a couple of hours Hotaru finally appears. She has a strange look on her face. Her eyes are wide and her shaking mouth seems to be mumbling something. It appears that she doesn't notice Gaara standing there. She walks past him like he wasn't there. "Ummmm Hotaru is everything all right?" "Hmmm." Hotaru snaps out of her stupor state. "Gaara you're here," was all she said. Gaara blinks and walks to her, as soon as she was about three feet away from here he was hit by something. It felt like there was an invisible wall there. "I'm afraid that God thinks we spend too much time together and he doesn't want us to be so.........close," said Hotaru as if she knows exactly what was going on with out even looking at Gaara. Gaara reaches his hand out to touch her and again something stop him from doing so. "God has created a force-feed and it will grow bigger and bigger until you complete your training." Gaara takes a step back and blinks many times. "You must complete your training as the new God of Love." Something was pushing Gaara back. "I told you it'll get bigger." Gaara nodes. "Where do I go to do my training?" Hotaru opens the bottom dower of her desk. She reads the papers for a while and Gaara gets pushes back again. "It seems as the Goddess of Love with train you because God is busy training someone else; we have a new God of Death." Gaara's eyes widen as he hear the words 'New God of Death.' "I have all ready contact the Goddess of Love and she will be waiting for you at your place." Hotaru sings a piece of paper and it disappears only to reappear in front of Gaara along with a pen. "I need you to sing me," it said. Gaara reaches for the pen and sings the paper. "Thank you," it said and disappears. "The after life does take a bit of getting use to."

Gaara in now at his place and the Goddess of Love is sitting on her throne facing him. "Are you ready?" she says getting up. "Gaara nodes." Before I forget do you remember our deal?" Gaara nodes. "Then tell me your name." Gaara smiles. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure I was the fifth Kazekage." The Goddess of Love claps her hands. "I take it you were able to contact the angel of death that brought you here." Gaara nodes he stills has a smile on his face. "Well let's start training." The Goddess of Love smiles and snaps her fingers and they were teleported to a different room. "Let's start with teaching you how to fly." "Fly!" Gaara shouted. "You do have wings you know." Gaara moves his wings. _"I guest I forgot."_ "What you don't have wings how can you fly?" asks Gaara. The Goddess of Love smile and a pair of pink wings appear on her back. "I like to keep mine hidden unless I'm using them." Gaara nodes. Gaara looks around and see that they are on top of a mount ion a very tall mount ion. Gaara looks down and gulps. "Don't worry you can only die once." Gaara roles his eyes and The Goddess of Love laugh.

They begin there training as Hotaru watches from a far. She let's out a little smile as her pendent glows.


	8. Let's do this

**N/A **_Like always I don't own any of the people from Naruto, but I do own all the others._

* * *

"All right let's do this," says the Goddess of Love throwing her fist into the air. Gaara just sighs as his wings fall down. She turns around and stares at Gaara. "Okay mister first open your wings and bring them up no slouching." She sounds all serious now and Gaara is shock that she is glaring at him. He immediately straightens up and opens his wings. "Good." The Goddess of Love smiles. _"She is one confusions person." _Gaara thinks to himself."Now in order to fly you need to make sure you have enough room to fully open your wings or else you won't be able to life off the ground." She looks over at Gaara. "Got it?" Gaara nodes and opens his wing fully. The Goddess of Love smiles and nodes her approval. She walks over to the cliff. "You don't need a cliff to fly I just thought it would be a good place to start." She closes her eyes and smiles. Gaara walks up behind her and her eyes pop opened. She grabs Gaara and pulls him in front of her and stares pushing him towards the cliff. "Justkeepflapingyourwingsandyou'llbefine." She spoke so fast Gaara didn't understand her. "Wait what did you say?" Gaara shouted but the Goddess of Love didn't seem to hear him or she wasn't listing. She just gives Gaara a nice friendly push off the cliff. "Remember what I told you." She shouted. Gaara screams while falling down fast.

Without even thinking or knowing what he was doing. He opens his wings fully and stares to flap them fast. Then he was no longer falling. He looks at his flapping wings. Then he looks up and then down. He was about 50 ft above ground. He stops just in time. "Very good God of Love." The Goddess of Love fly's down beside Gaara. He glares at her. "Never do that again and did you forget the deal!" He shouted. The Goddess of Love is shock no one has ever yelled at her like that before. She just stays there blinking. Not knowing what to say or do. After a while when Gaara had calm down. She calmly bowed to Gaara and apologies to him. He forgave her. She promises to never push him off a cliff again. "Let's fly around now for a bit so you can get use to using your wings." Gaara agrees, and they flew off. After some time of flying around they decided to land on the cliff were Gaara was pushed off of. "Very good God of love I mean Gaara." The Goddess of Love quickly corrected herself when she saw Gaara glaring at her. "When you were alive did you ever use any weapons?" Gaara remembers that he never needed any ninja weapons unless you count sand as a weapon. "No I never needed them." The Goddess of Love sighs. "Then will next part will take a while, but it's all right." Her wings disappears in a pink clouded full of hearts. _"She sure likes pink." _

The Goddess of Love snaps her fingers and a target appears next to her. She quickly turns around a walks towards Gaara. She stops just a foot in front of him. "Bring out your bow and see if you can hit the target." Gaara grabs his bow and an arrow. He just stares at them. _"How do I do this?"_ He asks himself. The Goddess of Love slaps herself on the forehead. "Don't tell me you don't even know how to use a bow and arrow." Gaara blushes and turns his head away from her. "I never need to I always had my sand with me and that's all I ever needed." The Goddess of Love smiles. "It's all right." She grabs the bow and arrow from Gaara's hands. Gaara faces her and watches to see what she'll do. The Goddess of love knows that Gaara is watching her as she places the arrow on the bow. She turns to face the target and fires the arrow. The arrow hit the target in the middle. The Goddess of Love smiles before she hands Gaara back his bow. "Don't worry about losing arrows every time you use one another one will appear in its place." Gaara checks and she was right another one was there all ready. He grabs it and places it on the bow like the Goddess of Love did.

Gaara takes a deep breath before he fired the arrow. He hit the target but not in the middle like the Goddess of love did. Instead he hit the lower part of the right side of the target. Gaara is standing at the left side of the target. "Keep trying," said the Goddess of Love. Gaara does he keeps firing arrow after arrow at the target until finally he hit the middle. He tires to see if he can do it again. He fires another arrow and it hits the middle of the target again he keeps doing this until the Goddess of Love stops him. "That quite enough you did well," she said with a soft small smile. "Don't you agree Hotaru?" Gaara's eye pop open as he heard her name. Hotaru appears from behind the tree only a few feet away from the target. "Yes Gaara you did well," she said smiling. Gaara couldn't help but smile. _"How long has she been there?"_ "We both have been here for a while," said Matoph. She appears behind Gaara hugging him. Everyone laughs as Gaara tries to get Matoph to let him go. "Idiots,' mumbled Adin, as he watches them from afar.

Adin looks sadly at Hotaru before he wonders off. After Hotaru and Matoph left cause both of there pendants were glowing, Gaara was alone with the Goddess of Love again. They both look at each other for a moment before Gaara spoke. "Goddess of Love." "I know you want to continue your training." She cut Gaara off. Gaara shakes his head. "No that's not it, I was wondering something." The Goddess of Love tilts her head. Then she smiles and until her head and snaps her fingers and a table full of sweets and tea along with two chairs appears next to her. She sits down on one of the chairs and waves her hand over the other chair telling Gaara to sit down. "We are in need of a little break now," she said. Gaara nodes without smiling and sits down in the other chair." The Goddess of Love pours some tea for Gaara and her, and she grabs some little cakes for herself. Gaara just stares at her with an emotionless look on his face.

"I was wondering, you know that when a person dies one of the angels of death comes and takes that person away, what I was wondering was who takes the people that killed themselves away?" Gaara asks not even takes a sip of tea or a bite of anything. The Goddess of Love puts her little cake she was eating down. "The God or Goddess of Death does." "That's what I thought," said Gaara. Then his head pop up as he remembered that before Hotaru sad that there was a new God of Death. "I hear that there was a new God of Death. What happened to the other one?" The Goddess of Love has a confused look on her face. "There is a new God of Death, God must not have told everyone yet." Gaara has a look of 'oh crap did I do something wrong' look on his face. "It's all right that you know it means that someone has told you first." The Goddess of Love takes a bit of her cake. Gaara took a muffin and takes a little bite out of it.

After there little break they continued Gaara's training. First the Goddess of Love explained what Gaara is supposed to do as the God of Love. (If you want to know what Gaara does as the God of Love look up Cupid.) "So that's why I have these arrows. The Goddess of Love nodes. "You see I decide who falls in Love and you make it so. Gaara just stares at his bow. "Now you need to pay attention to what I'm going to say." Gaara focuses all of his attention on the Goddess of Love. "On earth people will see you unless you turn yourself invisible." Gaara smirks and the Goddess of Love smiles. "Let me teach you how to do it." Gaara smirk turns into an evil smile. "All you have to do is think of yourself turning clear or fading into thin air." The Goddess of Love smiles as she fades into nothing, and to appear on Gaara's left side. Gaara closes his eyes and thinks about becoming a clear see through person. Before he knows it his eyes opened and he saw the Goddess of Love looking around. "Were will he appear," she says still looking around. Gaara thinks of appearing in front of the Goddess of Love and him because visible again. _"I could have fun with this."_ Gaara has a look of peer evil. "That is everything you need to know your training is now completed whoopee Fucken do." The Goddess of Love and Gaara both turn around to face Adin. He is just standing there eyes close and arms flooded on his chest. He has a lit cigarette in his mouth. Anger appears on Gaara's face.

Adin walks up to Gaara his eyes still closes. He stops when he is right next to Gaara. "Stay away from Hotaru doesn't try to help her." Adin whispered in Gaara's ear. Gaara goes wide eye as he heard Adin. Gaara turns his head to face him, but Adin all ready walk off. Gaara runs after him and grabs his arm and pulls Adin towards him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Gaara asks angrily. Adin slowly opens his eye. "Like I said before stay away from Hotaru." Adin shoves Gaara off and fades away. The Goddess of Love just stands there staring at Gaara. He is very mad you can tell by looking at his face. "Don't worry no one likes him he is mean to everyone, but Hotaru," she said. Gaara calms down and looks up. "Why Hotaru?" "No one knows." Gaara faces the Goddess of Love. She only shrugs.


	9. Time For Work

I don't own anyone from Naruto.

* * *

Gaara went back to his place thoughts of what happened with Adin running through his head. _"Why Hotaru? What does he mean don't try to save her? Is there a way to save her?"_ Gaara's thinks to himself. He was so deep in his thoughts it seems like the world around him was not there. It was only him alone in this one room. _"""Can I save her? I would like to save her, I know she doesn't like being an angle of death."_ Gaara thinks. "I want to help her, I just wish I knew how," Gaara said without knowing it. Then Gaara remember there is a new God of Death. "Maybe he can help," said Gaara jumping out of his throne. "Who can help with what, Gaara?" said Hotaru. Gaara's wings through open and he jumps in the air. He was flying in place. Hotaru giggles. "I'm glad you have complete your training," said Hotaru. She flies up to Gaara. Now that the force field was gone they can get more then a couple feet closer to each other. "Now we both have a job to do," said Hotaru. "I won't be doing much cause there is also a Goddess of love," said Gaara as he flies down. Hotaru files down and landes in front of him. "The Goddess of Love decides on which two people should fall in love and you," said Hotaru pointing to Gaara. "You the God of Love is to make those two people fall in love by hitting them with your arrows." "I know she told me that." Hotaru giggled again and Gaara just smiles. "I bet you can't wait to get to work, you never know maybe we'll see each other while working." Hotaru laughs. Gaara lets out a small chuckle. "I'm sure we will," said Gaara. Hotaru closes her white eyes and smiles.

The Goddess of Love comes towards them. Gaara sees her coming. Hotaru opens her eyes. She bows to the Goddess of Love as she walks pass her.

"Gaara I have work for you to do," said the Goddess of Love. Hotaru leaves without anyone noticing. "There are two people on earth that are perfect for each other, he likes her, and she likes him it's just that she doesn't know yet," said the Goddess of Love. Gaara nodes. The Goddess of waves her right hand and a pink heart appears were her hand was waving. In the center of the heart Gaara sees two people. They look familiar. "They live in Konoha in Fire Country," said the Goddess of love. Gaara nodes. He took a mental image of the two people. "I'm on it," he said. He grabs his bow and arrows. He flies of to Konoha. He made himself invisible so no one can see him. He flies all around Konoha to find the two people.

"Hinata hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled while waving at Hinata. Hinata turns around and sees Kiba running towards her. "Kiba Kun," she said. Kiba stops running when he gets next to Hinata. "Can you believe that Naruto is the 6th Hokage," said Kiba as the walk to the Hokage's mansion. "Naruto Kun is a strong," said Hinata with a blush. Kiba growls softly has he see the blush on Hinata's face when she mentions Naruto's name. Kiba was always jealous of how Hinata felt towards Naruto. Kiba has a huge crush on Hinata he hopes that she feels the same way, but she likes Naruto. Kiba hates thing about that. He shakes his head. Hinata notice. "is something wrong Kiba Kun?" she asks. Kiba looks at her. _God you are beautiful._ Kiba thinks to himself. "Nothing wrong Hinata." She smiles and they continue walking.

After about an hour Gaara finally found the two he was suppose to. Wasting no time Gaara took out an arrow and got his bow ready to fire. He aimed at the girl and shoot his arrow. It hits her in the head. She felt something hitting her head. So she rubs the back of her head. "Is something wrong Hinata?" asks Kiba. Hinata looks at him and a feeling of love spreads all over her body, and her true feels for Kiba came out. "Everything is fine Kiba Kun," said Hinata. She was glazing into his eyes. Kiba just stares at Hinata. She never look at him like that before she never look at Naruto like that either. Kiba was nerves. Akamaru his faithful dog was behind him nuzzling Kiba's back. Gaara get another arrow ready. He aims at the boy this time. He shoots the arrow and it hits him in the forehead. He felt it and raises his hand to his forehead. He looks at Hinata, and his love for her grow more then it ever could. He glazes into her eyes, and she is still glazing into his. Kiba grabs Hinata hands. "Hinata I love you please be my girlfriend." Without blushing or stuttering Hinata says, "I love you to Kiba and I will very much like to be your girlfriend." A smile appears on both of there faces. Then they kisses each other. The kiss was full of passion and love. With his job done Gaara goes back home.

He made himself visible. The Goddess of Love was there waiting for him. She was sitting on her throne drinking wine from and cup made of gold and rubies. "Good job for your first time." Gaara walks up to her and she gets up. "Now I need you to work again." Gaara stands there waiting for his next job. Again she waves her hand to make the heart thing appear. Again two people showed up in the center of it. Like last time Gaara took another mental image of the two people. "These two people are in Konoha just like the last pair," said The Goddess of Love. "Why didn't you show me both of these pair so I could do them both at the same time a save a trip?" Asks Gaara trying not to sound mad, but is failing.

"Cause you can only do one pair at a time."

"Will that sucks."

"You'll get use to it."

"I don't really have much of a choice."

The Goddess of Love just smiles, and Gaara roles his eyes. "Can you at least tell me how many you want me to do for one?" The Goddess of Love closes her eyes and nodes still smiling. "One more pair after this one." Gaara takes off the Konoha yet again. "I wonder how he feels about making people fall in love?" Asks Hotaru walking up behind The Goddess of Love. She just shrugs. "I wonder how he will react if or when he finds out that I made his girlfriend fall in love with him," said The Goddess of Love. This time Hotaru is the one that just shrugs.

Dashing off to Konoha Gaara was flying as fast as his wings would let him. "I should have asks if the last pair was in Konoha like the first two were." Gaara says under his breath. He arrives in Konoha and right away he starts to look for the people he needs to find. Even thought he does have an idea of were one of them could be. Gaara went there first to see if he was there. Sure enough he was. Now Gaara just needs to find the girl.

Naruto was sitting behind his desk in his office. Naruto likes being the Hokage, It was his dream even since he could remember. Now he has finally done it. He was leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face. Life is good for him. If only his good friend Gaara was around to share Naruto's good wealth with him. Right now Naruto has everything he wants, for the time being. He looks at the clock on the wall. "Don't want to be late," he said. He got up and walk quickly out the door.

Everyday around 3pm Naruto likes to go to the hospital were Sakura works. Around this time she works at the front desk. Gaara somehow found the girl he was looking for. He was thinking of how to get the girl closer to Naruto when he saw Naruto walking up the road. "Saves me time," said Gaara. Naruto stop dead in his tracks and looks around him. "I thought I hear Gaara's voice," he said. Upon hearing this Gaara's head jerks up. _"Can he hear me." _Gaara knows that they can only see him if he wants them too, but he doesn't know if they could hear them or not. Maybe they can, if so why, and can he make it so they can't hear him. He will have to talk to someone about this when he gets back.

When Naruto realize no one was around he continued on his way. Gaara just watches him to see where he is going and way. Naruto stop in front of the hospital. He does nothing but watches whats going on though the window at least that is what it looks like. What he really was doing was watching Sakura at work. Sakura was doing some paperwork which she hates doing, but someone has too. When she was done she filed her work and stretch. As she was stretching she was looking out the window and Naruto looking in. She smiles and walks out the door. "Hey Naruto. What brings you here?" Naruto shyly giggles. "Guest I got caught." Sakura looks at him confused.

"They both are here time to go to work," said Gaara. He took out an arrow and let it fly. It did it again after he shoot the first one. The first arrow his Sakura in the chest and the second one hit Naruto in the back on the neck. They stared at each others eyes. In a minuted they were on the ground Naruto was on top of Sakura and they were kissing like crazy. All these people kissing and falling in love made Gaara think of his girlfriend he had when he was alive. He misses her and then he remembered that she now dead like he it. _"Maybe I can see her when I'm done working."_ Gaara thinks to himself. Since his work here is done he goes back to see what the last think the Goddess of Love want him to do. Off he flies to his place where the Goddess of Love will be waiting for him.

The Goddess of Love was sitting on her throne talking with Matoph one of the angles of death. They both were drinking tea and having a nice little chat. "Did he really do and say all that?" asks Matoph. The Goddess of Love nodes her head. "Adin was always an ass," said Matoph. "Always has and always will be," said the Goddess of Love pouring herself another cup of tea. "Once of these days I would like to know why he is only nice to Hotaru," said The Goddess of Love. Matoph agreed. "I would also like to know why he is such a dick head?" said Matoph causing the Goddess of Love to spit out her tea. Making Matoph laugh of head off. The Goddess if Love wipe her mouth and says, "Maybe he was born and died as a dick head." They both shared a big loud laugh. "A dick head I hope you aren't talking about me." The Goddess of Love and Matoph jump out of there seats for real. They both look at the door and see Gaara there. "Gaara you scared me." They both said. "We are not talking about you we are talking about Adin." They both said again. "That was weird," said Gaara. "I'm glad you two aren't talking about me." Gaara walks to The Goddess of Love. She waves her hand to show Gaara what pair he needs to work on next. Moon Country Gaara remembers his girlfriend alway wanted to go there. He promised her that he would take her there someday, Sadly he wasn't able to keep his promise. At least he will be able to see her again soon. He just has one last job to do.

Gaara quickly finished his last job. It was the easy job he had to do so far. Now that it is done and over with he return home to see Adin there waiting for him. He was leaning against the doors. His arms were cross and his eyes were close. He had one foot place on one of the doors. Gaara doesn't like him and wants him to leave. Without saying anything Gaara walks to the doors not looking at Adin he places his hand on the door handle to open it. Adin move a little to the side as Gaara stares to open the doors. "You won't be able to see her." Gaara glares at Adin. "Don't worry I'm not going to see Hotaru." Adin shakes his head. He turns to face Gaara and opens his eye. "I mean you ex-girlfriend. She not in heaven or earth." "What are you saying?" asks Gaara sound very piss off. "She in hell, and you can't visit people in hell, only the God or Goddess of death, and angles of death can go there." Adin turns away from Gaara and stares to walk off. "Unless you have permission." _"In hell, why would she be in hell? She hasn't been evil or anything. The only way she could be in hell is if she."_ Gaara remembers that Matoph has brought her to the afterlife. Instead of visiting his girlfriend Gaara went to see Matoph if she wasn't working. Gaara was in luck Matoph was at her desk working on something looking half awake. She lazily looks up to see Gaara at her door and her head pops up. "Gaara! What brings you here?" Gaara sits in the chair in froth on the desk. "I need to talk to you about my girlfriend." Matoph blink her eyes. "Ummmmmmmmmm, Who was your girlfriend?" "I know you are the one that brought her here, I saw you with her that one time." Matoph still look confused. Then it hit her. "Oh that was your living girlfriend." Matoph happy face went to a sad face. "Sorry Gaara but I had to take her to hell." Gaara slams his fist on her desk. "WHY!?" He yells. Making Matoph scream a little and fall out of her chair. "Sorry sorry I had no choice, she killed herself." Gaara falls back into his seat, with a shock look on his face. Matoph slowly gets up and puts the chair back up and sits down. "She was very upset when you died. She didn't want to live without you." Gaara face went from shock to upset then to sadness his wings fell down.. "She got depress. Everyone she knew tried to cheer her up, but it was no use, and then one night she paid someone to kill her cause she couldn't kill herself." Gaara wings pop up and opens wide as he stands up. "She didn't kill herself you have to bring her back." Matoph looks down as a tear fall down her cheek. "Since her paid someone to kill her she doesn't become an angle of death, but goes to hell."

After the very sad and upset talk with Matoph Gaara sadly goes back to his place. He slumps down in his throne. He rubs his face with his hands. That was the saddest new he ever hear. He hope that on one else kill them self cause of his death. "Is something wrong Gaara?" Gaara opens his figures to peek through them, and see Hotaru standing in froth of him. He puts his hands down. "You look down." Gaara nodes and sit up. Then he got an idea. Gaara runs up to Hotaru grabs her shoulders and yell, "Hotaru I want you to take me to hell now." Shock and confused Hotaru only stands there and blinks. "I want to see her." "You can't go to hell unless you have." "Permission I know." Gaara cuts Hotaru off. "Do you?" Gaara turns away and sighs. "No, but maybe you can give me permission or at least talk to the God or Goddess of Death." "I can, but I don't know if they will give it to you." Gaara unfolds his wings. "It can't hurt to try." Hotaru agree and leaves she had stuff to do.


	10. Time to meet the new God of Death

Hotaru went straight to hell with only one thing on her mind. Fine the goddess or god of death. "I better go to the god of death first; since he is new I may have a better chance." She says as she was flying around. She knew she had to see him anyways because of her deal with the former god of death. While she was flying the goddess of peace came by. "Hotaru I been meaning to speak with you," she says. Hotaru stops in midair. "Me! Why?" "You will find out soon, are you free now or shall we do this later?" Hotaru had to think for a minute both things she is needed for can wait, but which one shall it be. The thing is that Gaara is very much consorted about the one he loves or did love when he was alive. She also loved him in return when she was alive. After some thought. "Sorry to say but I'm kind of busy right now," Hotaru said trying to get pass the goddess of peace. "I didn't see your pendant glow or anything." Hotaru stops. "I was on my way to see the god of death." "Ah I heard we got a new one, and sooner or later you will have to meet with him about..." "I know." Hotaru cut her off. The goddess of peace glares at her, Hotaru quickly bows down at her. "Sorry I was out or turn." The goddess of peace node in agreement. Even though she is the goddess of peace, she is a force to be reckoned with. So it's always best to stay on her good side, if she even has one. It's hard to tell sometimes. "Very well, once you are done with the god of death comes see me." Hotaru nodes in agreement and quickly flew off. The goddess of peace watches her for a bit before returning to her place.

At the gate of hell Hotaru stands there for a bit before entering. She was confused with mix thoughts running in her head. She enters through the gate and walks on pass the three headed wolf that is the gardenias of the gates of hell, so no one can enter unless they have permission or in an angel of death. "Setiawan, Eliska, Kadira," she greeted them. All three heads look at her, two of them nodded. One speaks; "Hotaru, what brings you here?" asks Setiawan, she is always willing to talk the any of the angels of death. The other two barely speak to anyone other then their owners the goddess and god of death, or each other. "She is here because we have a new god of death," said Kadira. She can be rude at times. "That's not the only reason," Eliska spoken quickly and harshly. "I have a lot to do so I'll see you later," said Hotaru flying off quickly. The three heads look at each other. They all nodded in agreement. Eliska howls. A fiery dog beast made of fire and has eyes as black as coal, two huge fans like of a saber tooth tiger dripping with lava. "Adolf, I want you to fallow Hotaru, fallow her until she gets called upon, " said Eliska. The hell hound nodded and ran off in the same direction as Hotaru.

She entered the palace of the god of death not knowing that a hell hound summoned by Eliska is fallowing her. The new god of death was talking to the goddess of death. Hotaru couldn't hear what they were saying. She stood in the door way waiting until they were done. "You can come in," said the goddess of death. Hotaru slowly walks up to them, unsure of what to say. "I'm just letting the new god of death know about your situation, and to show him the ropes of being death," the goddess of death giggled in an evil way. Hotaru didn't really find it all that funny. She looks over at the new god of death. He was a young looking man like in his mid 20's, a young age to die she thought. He had dark black hair tied back into a spiky upward pony tail. He had a small beard that kind of fuzzy looking like it hadn't been commend in years. Dark brown eyes that makes it seem like he is looking into your soul, for all we know he is doing that. He is wear black leather pants and boots with buckles on them. He wearing a black silk vest nothing else. He is wearing red silk gloves and brown leather gauntlets. Dark red belt, and skull earring. The goddess of death was wearing a dress like Elvira and a skull choker and earrings. With long black fingernails that look more like claws. She also had dark brown eyes with the same feel to them. They both are very pale.

Hotaru always feel never and unconformable around the god and goddess of death, maybe the new god of death won't give her the creeps. The goddess of death spoke in a low madame voice. She always seem to have this Constance glare when ever she looks at others. It's like she hates everyone, no one knows if it's true or not. No one really knows all the much about her. "Since you are here let's get this over with," said the goddess of death. "I'll come back later," she said. The new god of death nodes as the goddess of death fades away in a black mist. Hotaru sits down where the goddess of death was. "Well now let's talk," spoke the god of death in a shocking gentle voice.

After her talk with the new god of death Hotaru went straight to the goddess peace to see what she want to see her for. As Hotaru entered her place it was empty. Hotaru prepares to leave when the goddess of peace came in. "Ah Hotaru you are here. I take it you are free and here to see me," she said with a sly smile on her face. The goddess of peace sits down in her throne and Hotaru sits on her knees in front of the stares that leads to the throne. "You want to know why I asks for you," Hotaru nodes. The goddess of peace only smiled, then she started the conversion. In the middle of the conversion Hotaru's pendant starts to glow. They both look down at it. "I'm sorry," said Hotaru picking up the pendant to look through it. "It's all right you are done here, I no longer need you at this moment." Hotaru nodes and disappears. The black figure leaves the area.

Once she was done with taking the soul to god and all that, Hotaru went straight to Gaara. She has news to tell him. He may not like the news, but she needs to tell him. She was there but he wasn't. "My timing is off today," she giggled her sweat giggle. Since she had nothing to do she decided to stay here and wait for him. She sits down on the stars leading up to his throne. She closes her eyes and starts to hum a but before she starts to sing her song.


	11. I hope I can

The black figure appears before Eliska. "Adolf, report," barked Eliska. The hell hound bowed to her before he speaks. "At firs she talk to the god of death, first about her situation, second to ask if someone can have permission to enter hell." Eliska held up her paw has a sing to stop. Adolf obeyed. "We know about that, our new master told us everything. Tell us what she did after she left hell." Adolf bowed again. "After her meeting with the god of death she went to see the goddess of peace. It seems she needed to talk to Hotaru about something only she, the permanent angle of death can handle." "That means only one thing," said Setiawan. "War is coming and she wants to stop it or at least hold it off as long as she can," said Kadira. "That's it all after that she was called upon." "You may leave now." Adolf bowed and disappeared in flames.

A long time she has waiting until Gaara finally returned. Surprising she was never called upon while she waited for Gaara. Gaara was hoping to find her here when he returned. Hoping for good news Gaara walks up to her. He has a small smile on his face. Seeing this smile had Hotaru give out a small smile in return. "You have good news I take it," said Gaara. "Depends on how you view it," replayed Hotaru. Gaara sits on the stairs next to her. "I have spoken to the god of death, and he says that it's all right for you to see your now dead girlfriend..." She was cut of by Gaara's excitement. Hotaru holds up her hand to get him to stop. "There is one condition." Gaara face went from happy to concern. "He says that you can visit her if you can find her in hell in two hours." "That's all," Gaara sounded like it would be easy to do. He is very wrong. "Hell is a lot bigger then most people think, I should know I have been there many times before, before you asks I can't help you look for her in any way sorry." "So when can I do this?" "Anytime you want, just let me know so I can tell the god and goddess of death as well as the guard." Gaara tilts his head. "There is a guard to hell." Hotaru nodes.

"Of course there is a guard of hell to make sure that no one enters hell unless they have business there or is the god/goddess of death."

"Why."

"If we let people into hell they would want to try to free there dead love ones, they are also there to keep other from escaping."

"They I thought it was only one."

"You'll see what I mean when you get there." Hotaru laugh.

"I would like to go now," said Gaara. Hotaru nodes and flies off. "Wait here." Gaara heard what sounded like Hotaru's voice out of no where. She has done this before and every times Gaara keep thinking she is still there. Gaara stands up ans walks to sit in his throne. Thinking about going to hell hoping to see her. He just had to talk to her, see her. Gaara fell into sadness when he remember why she is in hell. He hops no one else did anything rash like that because of his death. It's not like he wanted to die then. He literally had no choice no one does. Unless they kill themselves. In her case hire someone to do it.

Flying as fast as she could she wanted to get there before she of Gaara as work to do. Or worse the god/goddess of death gets called upon or are out doing whatever. For once she didn't say, "Hi," to Setiawan, Eliska, and Kadira. That made Setiawan sad, she likes to talk to Hotaru. The other two didn't seem to notice or care. "Why didn't she say, "Hello," complained Setiawan. "It look like she was in a hurry to get somewhere," said Eliska. "Who cares she doesn't have to greet us every time she comes by," growled Kadira. "I don't mind her talk to us I kind of like it," said Setiawan. The other two didn't respond. Even though she likes it when Hotaru talk to them Eliska would never let anyone know about it.

She made it to the entrance of the god of death palace. She had to rest a bit she was flying so fast her wings got soar. They fell down her back as she leaned again a pillar. With in a minute she stretched her wings and walk on in. Good thing the god of death was in. He was looking out the window, he looks sad. Hotaru quietly walks up to his throne. She heard him sighs. "I take it he is ready," he speaks as he turns around. Hotaru nodes. "Did you tell the goddess of death?" Hotaru shakes her head. "I came to you first." He nodes. "I'll let her know go and bring Gaara to the gates." Hotaru nodes and walks out. Once she left the god of death fades away into black mist while Hotaru flies off.

She enters the gate. "Hello Setiawan, Eliska, and Kadira." Setiawan head pops up. You can tell she was happy. "Hotaru I was worried that you haven't greeted us before," said Setiawan sounding excited. She always made Hotaru smile. Hotaru likes talking with her. "Sorry about that I was in a hurry." "It's all right," said Setiawan. "I told you so," said Eliska. Kadira didn't say or raise her head or anything. "I must be off talk to you all later," said Hotaru as she flies off. "Bye Hotaru talk to you later," said Setiawan. If she could she would wave to her. As a three headed wolf she really couldn't.

She was glad to see that Gaara was still there. He notice her coming in. "I take it I can go now." Hotaru nodes. "I'm here to take you to the gates of hell, when you are ready." "I have been ready for a while." He gets up and walks to Hotaru. They both fly up and heads towards hell.

They get to the gate of hell and see both the god and goddess of death. The way they looked gives Gaara the chills. He looks at Hotaru, and she looks back at him. He knew the way they look didn't bother her. Most likely she was use to them. Gaara looks around behind them was a wolf with three heads. _"Maybe that's the guard Hotaru was talking about."_ Gaara thinks to himself. He was right behind them was Eliska, Setiawan, and Kadira. They were laying down all three heads looking right at Gaara. The way they look at him made him a bit nerves. "Okay Gaara!" shouted the goddess of death. Gaara snap back. She smiled her evil smile. It seems like she likes being evil or at least good at acting like she is. "You have two hours to find her, if you do you can visit her as long as you want how many times you want, but if you don't find her with in the time you can never see her again, or try this again," said the god of death. "Do you understand?" asks the goddess of death. "I understand." "Our friends here will go with you to make sure you don't try to take anyone out, and to keep track on you, as soon as the two hours are up they will let you know," said the god of death he sounded like he wants to get this over with. "They won't help you so don't even bother to asks," said the goddess of death, she sounded like she was mad. "Are you ready?" they both said. "If the guard is with me then who will watch the gate to hell?" asks Gaara. Both the god and goddess of death looks at Hotaru. "As soon as you find her or the two hours are up the real guard will come back and she will go back to her duties," said the god of death. "All right I am ready now," said Gaara. The goddess and god of death step aside and the three headed wolf walks up to Gaara. The gate to hell opens up as Gaara gets ready to begin his search. _"Good luck Gaara."_ Hotaru thinks towards Gaara. Even though he didn't hear her, it's the thought that counts. Hotaru knows he will need the luck.


End file.
